4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress
|Ages = 8+ |Released = 2004 |Theme = Alpha Team|Theme2 = Mission Deep Freeze }} 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress is an Alpha Team set released in 2004. It contains Ogel's Mountain Base with several Skeleton Drones, one manning a snow crane which can mine Ice Orbs, Ogel on his Ogel Sky Spider, the Solar Speeder, manned by Dash, with a thermo-blaster, two Ice Orbs, and Arrow. If the thermo-blaster hits the target above the gate, it will open. Description Also included in the Ogel's Mountain Fortress are two vehicles, them being Ogel's escape vehicle and an Alpha Team vehicle. A vehicle in the set is Ogel's escape vehicle. It is a simple and small vehicle, mostly dark red and black. In front it has a pair of chainsaws, and along the sides there are three sets of legs. For propulsion is has a small propeller which can angle up and down. Ogel sits in the center of it with a few controls. The Alpha Team Vehicle is simple and a bit larger than Ogel's escape vehicle. In the back is has a cannon pointing backwards and a pair of lasers/lights pointing forwards. The cockpit is at an angle from these, making the vehicle appear to be bent. The angle difference can be changed so that the cannon nearly points straight up. The largest part of the set is Ogel's Base. There are four pits in the base, one covered up. In one of the pits there are a pair of trans medium blue ice spikes and a staircase leading down to them. There are guardrails to prevent one from falling into them. There is a red window piece blocking the entrance to that pit. The other two pits can be covered but the covers can be taken off. At the entrance of the base there is a red magnifying glass which can be angled up and down. It can be focused directly over a red box area. The entrance door is a bunch of bunch of black flame parts which swing up when a red area is hit with a rocket. To stabilize the entrance and the parts above it, a pair of beams connect tall parts to the entrance. On top of the entrance are some BURPS and above them is a platform. There is a guardrail facing the inside of the base. In between the BURPs is a target, which when hit causes the flames to raise. The front of the platform is in the shape of the eyes of the skull. The nose of the "skull" is the target area, and the "cheeks" are the BURPs. The flames are the "teeth". On top of the eyes are some side-tall-beams and there is a BURP in the middle. Inside that BURP there is a control panel and a chair. There are also two more guardrails. Above them are a pair of claws with flames on the other end. They can flip over. There are also some transparent medium blue bricks attached to the top. There is a claw in the base, whose base can rotate and is controlled directly with a pair of levers. It is on the platform inside the base. The pits in front of the entrance each are covered with a grille plate. One of them has an iceberg containing Arrow, the other an empty iceblock. Notes * The entire set resembles a grey skull head. * This is the only set in which Part 3957 is trans blue. * This is one of three sets in which Part 2569 is trans blue. * Part 30271px6 is unique to this set. * Part 30152c02 appears in three sets. * This is one of two sets in which Part 4865 is trans red. * This is the only set in which Part 4215b is trans red. * This is the only set in which Part 6583 is dark red. * This is one of three sets in which Part 41539 is trans medium blue. * Part 50193 is unique to this set. * This is the only set in which Part 3040b is trans medium blue. * This is the only set in which Part 32558 is black. * This is one of three sets in which Part 44036 is black. * Part 3069bpx76 appears in two sets. * Part 3069bpx75 appears in two sets. * This is one of three sets in which Part 30355 is dark red. * This is one of three sets in which Part 30356 is dark red. * It is similar to the set 7093 Skeleton Tower, due to the fact it is in the shape of a skull, and has a crane is similar to the cage from Skeleton Tower. LEGO.com Desription Minifigures Included Gallery 4748 Angled View.jpg 4748-0000-XX-12-1.jpg Leg4748-2.jpg External links Category:2004 sets Category:4000 sets Category:Alpha Team